


The Shadow of The Jedi

by luts_n_attics26



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Murder, F/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Redeemed Anikin, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22745221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luts_n_attics26/pseuds/luts_n_attics26
Summary: I kinda rewrote Revenge of The Sith and made it a NotVader!Anakin au. Sorta.Pretty much it's about Anakin having committed some pretty severe Sith actions trying to redeem himself with the Jedi again. The only problem is that he's neither Jedi nor Sith and doesn't fit anywhere.Important things to note:-Events have rearranged themselves in the timeline-The Jedi Council is suspecting someone powerful in the galactic senate is the sith lord-Anakin pledges his loyalty to the sith after Palpatine shows him visions of a future with Padme-To ensure his loyalty he has Anakin kill the younglings-Anakin gets his yellow eyes from this act-Order 66 hasn’t happened yet-Padme is a bit farther in her pregnancy-Because of the whole becoming a sith thing, Anakin has been missing for a couple of days
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	1. Slaughter

**Author's Note:**

> TW! Child Murder

"Master Kenobi," a lower level clone ran up to the very tired Jedi Master, "I have retrieved the surveillance from the night of the" he paused, "the slaughter," He handed Obi-Wan the chip.

"Thank you" he quietly said as he waved the trooper away. As the clone left a new presence entered. A distraught, in pain, and familiar presence. "Senator Amidala,"

"Any news on Ani?" she leaned against the doorframe, her pregnant belly causing more weight than she thought.

He turned to face her, "No, I'm sorry to say that Anakin is still missing," He tried his best to not shed a tear, they both did. They both failed.

Padme took out a handkerchief and handed it off to Obi-Wan, "What's that?" she gestured to the chip in the Jedi's hand.

Obi-Wan plugged it into the hologram projector, "It's a tape from a couple of nights ago when the younglings," he couldn't finish that sentence. Padme rubbed and stared at her belly. Obi-Wan placed his hand on the senator's shoulder, "You don't have to see it,"

Padme wiped more tears from her eyes, "No, I want to see who could do this to poor, innocent children," she smashed her fist into her palm.

Obi-Wan found a seat for her to sit on before playing the recording. It started very late at night, the only person to be seen is a figure in a large, dark cloak. The cloak covers too much of the person to even tell what species they are. They head up the temple steps, quickly.

"Hold on," Obi-Wan pauses the video. He zooms in when the figure runs up the steps.

"What's wrong?" Padme leaned forward.

Obi-Wan pointed at the figure's hips, "You can slightly see the shine of something there," She got closer to inspect it. The shine came from a long, thin, silver object with dark spots on the object itself.

She squinted, "It looks like a" the thought cut her sentence short.

Obi-Wan slightly pushed her back, "That's what I'm afraid of," he continued the video.

The footage followed the Jedi/Sith through the entrance of the Temple. They take a sharp right turn, a shortcut to the younglings. The video changes angles and is now in the younglings learning center.

"What's - iss- Master-" one youngling spoke but the audio was warbled.

"A Jedi master did this?" Padme looked up to her friend.

"Not necessarily," Obi-Wan's hand was in front of his mouth, "Younglings are taught to call everyone higher than them a 'Master'. As a padawan, I called several knights 'Master',"

Padme returned her focus to the video, "But it is a Jedi?"

Obi-Wan continued the video, "Unfortunately,"

The cloaked Jedi took his lightsaber. The two heard the familiar warble of a lightsaber, a blue saber. Obi-Wan groaned.

"The most common lightsaber color, of course,"

Padme covered her eyes, listening to the distorted sounds of a lightsaber going through something, someone.

"How could someone do this, slaughter them like animals,"

_I slaughter them like animals!_

Anakin's confession replayed in Padme's head. She shook her head and tightened her closed eyelids. She forced herself to open her eyes and looked down. Down. Her stomach. It can't be Anakin. Padme is going insane.

"Padme," Obi-Wan placed a hand on the senator's shoulder, "Are you alright?"

She shook off the Jedi's hand, "Just thinking about unpleasant memories," she saw the concern on Obi-Wan's face, "I'm fine, really,"

“You don’t have to stay,”

The Naboo noble adjusted her seat, “I’m staying,”

The video showed the figure killing the last youngling. The angle only showed the back of the assailant, but the child’s screams are as clear as day. The final thrust caused the hood of the cloak to fall down. Padme and Obi-Wan leaned forward. The murderer looked around before fleeing the way he came. Obi-Wan manages to pause it at the right time to see the killer’s face.

_Not just the men, but the women and the children, too!_

“It can’t be,” The Jedi ran his fingers through his hair.

Waterfalls of tears ran down Padme’s face, “Ani, no!”

Obi-Wan got up quickly, “I’m sorry, but the Jedi Council needs to see this,” he took the projector and hurried out the room.

As Obi-Wan made his way to the council room, Padme rushed after him to the best of her abilities, “Obi-Wan I need to talk to you!”

“Not right now,” he avoided looking at his friend’s face, “The council needs to see this,” Obi-Wan sped up as Padme tried to catch up with him. He finally reached the council room and made an unscheduled appearance.

"Master Kenobi," Mace Windu stopped his conversation with Yoda, "What brings you here?"

Obi-Wan paused for his breath, "I know who killed the younglings," he held the chip.

Just as Master Windu was about to speak, Padme bursts into the room, "Obi-Wan, please,"

Obi-wan turned to her, "Whatever you need to tell me, you can tell the council," his hand gently rested on her shoulder.

The senator took a deep breath before presenting herself to the Jedi, "Master Jedi, I have terrible news about Anakin Skywalker,"

"What Happened to him?" Obi-Wan asked.

Padme placed her hands on her pregnant belly, "Nothing happened to him," she closed her eyes, "Anakin is the," she gestured to her stomach, "father," Obi-Wan rushed to her side as tears start to flow.

"This is terrible news about Skywalker and he will be punished accordingly for this," Mace Windu returned his attention to Kenobi, "Now, who killed the younglings?"

Obi-Wan threw the chip to Windu, "Anakin," he spoke quietly, comforting Padme.

Windu rose from his seat, "Alert all Jedi and clones," he ordered, "I want Skywalker alive,"

As most of the council rushed out of the room, Padme gripped Obi-Wan tighter, "Contractions," she whispered. Before Obi-Wan could properly react, she shouted, "It's coming!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to write a longer chapter than what I'm used to and it killed me.


	2. Sith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin a couple of days after murdering a bunch of children, happening about the same time as chapter 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW! Mental Health Instability(I Guess?)

Anakin slowly entered the Chancellor's quarters. As he approached the Sith lord, a voice called out to him.

“Ani,” a quiet, woman’s voice called out. “Anakin,”

Anakin stopped in his tracks, his eyes grew wide, “Mom?”

He turns to her, Shmi, “Ani come home,”

“Mom!” he throws himself into her nonexistent arms.

“My son,” she holds his face, forcing him to look at her, “Who are you?” her face darken.

“What?” he asks quietly, gripping the hallucination closer.

Shmi let him go, “You are not my son,” she turned her back to him, running out of the room.

Anakin chased after her, “No!” he screamed. He followed her out of the room, but she was gone.

_Who are you? You are not my son! Who are you? You are not my son! Who are you? You are not my son! Who are you? You are not my son! Who are you? You are not my son! Who are you? You are not my son! Who are you? You are not my son! Who are you? You are not my son!_

“Anakin,” Palpatine placed a hand on his apprentice, “Let me look at you,” as the Sith Lord spoke, Shmi continued, quietly.

Anakin slowly turned, “Yes, Master,”

_I am your master. I own you and your mother. Don’t forget, boy!_

Palpatine held Anakin’s chin as he examined his eyes, “Wonderful,” he let go of the former Jedi, “You have proven your loyalty,”

Anakin looked away, “Thank you, Master,”

_You don’t have to hide anything from me. I may be your master, but I’m also your brother._

“Anakin,” _Anakin_ “My boy,” _My son_ “I sense unrest in your mind,” Sheev gestures Anakin to come closer. “Your mind isn’t dwelling on the present, is it?”

_Your mind dwells too much on your mother._

“I’m afraid so M’lord,” Anakin slowly made his way to the Chancellor, never looking forward. His eyes rest firmly on his reflection in the window. Bright yellow locking on bright yellow.

The image in the window changed. No longer showing Anakin, but Padme. Padme’s tear-soaked cheeks.

_“Obi-Wan I need to talk to you!”_

“Anakin,” The former knight’s attention turned to his new master, “I’m proud of you, my boy,”

_You are strong and wise, and I am very proud of you._

“Thank you, Master,” Anakin turned to leave.

“One more thing,” Palpatine once again gestures for Anakin to get closer, “Do you mind telling me what’s going on inside your head?” Sidious ordered.

Anakin closed his eyes as the Sith Lord circled him, “I see Padme, she’s begging for Obi-Wan,” Inside his head the vision continued.

 _Obi-Wan’s hand rested on Padme’s shoulder, “_ _Master Jedi, I have terrible news about Anakin Skywalker,_ _”_

“She’s talking to the council about me,”

“Obi-Wan is making her betray you,”

_Padme holds her stomach, tears drenching her face. Her thoughts ringing in Anakin’s ears._

_Please Ani, let this be a nightmare. I going to wake up next to you. I’ll lift my head from your chest and say, “What an overactive imagination!” Please Anakin. I love you so much. It can’t be you!_

“Padme,” he whispers.

“What is she doing now?”

_It can’t be you! You are strong and wise, and I am very proud of you. Your mind dwells too much on your mother. You don’t have to hide anything from me. I may be your master, but I’m also your brother. I am your master. I own you and your mother. Don’t forget, boy! Who are you? You are not my son!_

Soon all of those voices became one as more and more joined.

_Ani!_

_Anakin_

_Anakin!_

_ANAKIN!_

_Master Skywalker?_

_Skywalker_

_My boy_

_Son_

_Darling_

_Master_

_I love you so much._

“Get out of my head!” Anakin screamed.

_Proud_

_Love_

_Master_

“Use the pain to fuel yourself,” Sidious encouraged.

_ANAKIN!_

Faster than the speed of light, Anakin grabbed his lightsaber and decapitated the Sith Lord in front of him. He quickly put his lightsaber away and hurried to the desk of the Chancellor. He searched through all of the drawers, grabbing all data chips, data tablets, and anything else that could contain any information.

He rushed back to the corpse of Palpatine and removed the cloak. He tied the cloak in such a way that it is now a large bag. Using the force, Anakin got the Sith Lord’s head and body into the makeshift bag. The stuff that he took from the desk in shoved into all of the pockets in his belt. He put his cloak on with the hood up. 

He made his way to the exit, ready to hand everything over to the Jedi when a reflection caught his eye. His eye to be exact. Yellow. Yellow eyes. Yellow eyes of the Sith. The Jedi would notice. They wouldn’t allow him anywhere near the temple.

**_BTZZ! FORMER JEDI KNIGHT, ANAKIN SKYWALKER, IS A DANGEROUS CRIMINAL! JEDI MASTER MACE WINDU DEMANDS HE BE BROUGHT TO THE JEDI TEMPLE ON CORUSCANT ALIVE! I REPEAT ALIVE! BTZZ!_ **

Anakin took a deep breath, _there’s no turning back now._

He started running to the temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this chapter but I hate what I've put Anakin through tho. This is just the first chapter he's in.


	3. Capture

Anakin made his way to the temple. His steps were slow as the guards came into sight. Six guards.  _ They’ve tripled security. _

Anakin got closer and continued his fast pace towards the guards, “State your name and business?” one shouted, pointing his blaster at the former knight. The former Jedi dropped the bag and his lightsaber. He proceeded to raise his hands up.

“Anakin Skywalker!” he shouted, dropping to his knees. The guards quickly rushed over before Anakin could state what he wanted. The guard that originally shouted at him quickly knocked Skywalker out with the butt of the blaster.

* * *

Anakin woke up. His hands were hung by the ceiling and his feet the ground. All around him were the members of the Jedi Council. Right in front of him was the bald head of Mace Windu. Mace had a murderous rage behind his neutral expression that Anakin has never seen before. Windu’s right arm was stretched out, palm open.  _ He’s holding something back. _

The sound of wood scraping against the metal drove Anakin’s attention to Windu’s left, “Anakin,” Yoda’s amber eyes locked on Anakin’s yellow, “Disappointed very, I am in you,” a brunette lock fell in front of the former Jedi’s face, “To the dark side you’ve fallen,” Yoda hobbled closer to Mace, “Yet return you have,”

“Why?” Windu practically snapped. His outstretched arm starts shaking.

“I came asking for forgiveness,” Anakin stared down Windu.

“Forgiveness,” Mace scoffed, “You slaughtered all the younglings!” Mace pointed a finger in Anakin’s face.

“He was-”

“Quiet Kenobi!” Mace used both hands to keep the Jedi at bay. Anakin’s widen, his face got pale, and his head turned down, “Why should we forgive you?”

Anakin forced his head up, “I’ve brought an end to the Sith,”

“What you’ve done is murder Count Dooku and Chancellor Palpatine,” Windu grimaced, “Which, thank you for your lovely gift of Palpatine’s head separated from his body,”

“Have you guys checked what I had in my belt?” Anakin snapped, “One of those chips must have proof that he was a Sith Lord!”

“You’ve brought so much stuff that it’s taking forever to find any proof of your claims!”

“At the Battle of Geonosis, the Count told me that the Senate was in the control of a Sith Lord!” Obi-Wan broke from Mace’s force grip. Anakin swiftly turned his head away from his former master.

“Consider this angle, we shall,” Yoda approached Windu and Kenobi, “Consider Anakin manipulated by Palpatine. An interest in Anakin, Sheev always had, especially recently. Taken to the opera Anakin was, Dark side he turned to afterward shortly,”

“It’s very likely,” Ki-Adi Mundi walked towards Yoda, “But even if we do prove that Anakin was manipulated, do we forgive him?”

“Just accept the reasoning!” Anakin screamed.

“Troopers,” Yoda got closer to the Sith Lord, “Outside you take him, discuss we shall,” four clones approached the criminal. They released him from his restraints and quickly put Different restraints on him.

“Come on,” one pushed Anakin with his blaster. They walked out of the council room and stood in the hallway, silently. The five guys stared in different directions as the Jedi masters converse about Anakin’s fate.

* * *

After what felt like an eternity Ki-Adi Mundi approached the quintet, “We’ve made our decision,” the Cerean lead the group back to the council room. All the masters sat in their chairs. Anakin stared at the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen right now I don't feel good so this chapter is ending on a cliff hanger. Sucks to suck.


End file.
